Bath Time, No Matter What
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Now living together in a run down apartment, Ebon and Shiv try to live normal lives. Well, in that run down building, things never seem to work. They haven’t had water in days, and Shiv is determined to take a bath. Luckily for him its raining.


Psycho Chan's Note: I wanna take this time to say this…there really isn't much Ebon and Shiv stories out there either. Why the hell not? I mean, why else would Ebon keep that boy in his gang? Shiv is always the first to be taken out, he doesn't stand still or shut up, and he stands there _waiting _while robbing an old lady, waiting for her to pull out pepper spray. Why the hell would Ebon keep Shiv around!? Because he loves him. So, I dedicate this to anyone who loves the idea of Ebon and Shiv together in love and mushy stuff like that that the shadow man will deny up and down. Maybe I'll focus on these two for a while. I mean really. First there's absolutely no HotStreak and Static/Virgil stories and now few Ebon and Shiv stories…what is wrong with people?! I shake my head and…type for you at two am…man I'm sad…

-Enjoy-

Disclaimer: I still do not own Static Shock. But believe me…I do…

…I do…

Bath Time, No Matter What

Late April. And Dakota is often hit with showers of rain. A man sits in his faded recliner, irritated. "It's amazing' how much water there is outside when there are no fuckin' water in the damn pipes." Ebon cusses as he looks at the pile of dirty dishes towering the sink and counter. During these past few days, Ivan has learned something about his lover. He is the most wasteful person ever. Every dish they own is dirty because the fricken retard has to use a new dish with everything. Some of the dishes the man didn't even know they owned. Smacks to the head only keep him at bay. "Idiot." The older man mutters under his breath.

Moving his attention back down at the book in his hands, Stephen King's 'The Dark Half'. With a sigh, he ignores those dishes he knows he has to do. Shiv sure as hell won't do it. He never does anything. Except give him headaches. He was pretty good at that.

There are faint footsteps from the hall then humming. "Dum de dum dum dum." Shiv walks into the living room, heading towards the door, in a towel, holding a bar of soap and a rubber ducky.

Without looking up, Ebon acknowledges his presence. "Hey Shiv."

"Hello." With a grin, the Korean teen walks out of the apartment, making his way down the hall. He never really showers to begin with and Ebon doesn't really care unless it gets real bad and he can't stand to sleep next to him. Heading down the many stairs, Shiv carelessly walks out the back door to the back yard for the children of the building…or him. "Rain rain rain." He sings joyously.

Violet eyes scan the yard, searching for a decent sized puddle. One a couple yards away catches his attention. "Okay." Setting down the rubber duck, Shiv gives it a look of seriousness. "Guard me." With than, Shiv puts his towel down inside a sideways crate so it stays dry. Sitting in the shallow pool of cold water, Shiv begins his bath, again, singing to himself. "La la la la."

Ebon slowly puts his book down, a puzzled look on his face. Shiv was carrying a towel. The towel he uses for showers because he's picky that way. "Wait a damn second…we ain't got water…"

The boy outside continues his bath, lathered in soap.

"Fuck…better go check on 'im." Pulling the corner of the book then setting it down, Ebon gets to his feet, looking around the small apartment. As he walks past a window, a soapy figure catching the corner of his eye. It takes him a moment to process Shiv's newfound stupidity. "AH!"

"Rub a dub dub~ I'm not in a tub~"

Turning quickly, Ebon, in his moment of anger and shock he forgot he could use a portal, charges out of the apartment and down the stairs. _The fuckin' retard!_

Shiv is distracted when he hears a door swing open, hitting the rail. Seeing his boyfriend, Shiv smiles and waves with a bubbly hand. "Hi Ebon."

Not wanting to hear his bullshit, Ebon stomps through the wet grass quickly. "Scott," was spat with anger. "What did the landlord tell you about leaving the apartment naked?"

_Oh yeah…oopsies…_

"Well, we don't have water because he won't fix it quick enough."

"Just wait like every one else now git yo ass upstairs _now_."

"Okay." Getting up, Shiv walks over to his towel, wrapping it around his narrow waist. "You didn't guard me very well." Shiv grabs the duck angrily, sulking his way through the hall. He can hear Ebon follow him, the unmistakable sound his boots made was following right behind him.

"You fuckin' dumb ass. You're gonna git us kicked outta another damn building' if you keep this shit up." Ebon smacks the wet head of the shorter man.

"I just wanted to take a bath."

Walking into their place, Ebon slams the door, locking it. "We'll get water tomorrow."

"Oh…well I din't know that." Shiv gives a guilty grin, the one he wears when he makes a mistake.

"I told ya this morin' dipshit." Ebon growls, hating being ignored.

"Oh…um…my bad."

"Git yo ass ova here boy." Ebon hisses. Listening to him, Shiv skitters over, remembering the man saying something that morning during commercials. Tearing the towel off Shiv's body, Ebon begins to dry the incompetent boy. "I shoulda known better than to tell you somethin' during a damn Cheese Doodle Commercial." The jet black man mutters under his breath.

Hearing that, Shiv licks his lips, suddenly hungry for Cheese Doodles. Ebon continues to dry his boyfriend. "Hey Ebon, do we have any Cheese Doodles left?"

"No. I haven't gone grocery shoppin' yet."

"Darn…Hey Ebon, guess what?"

Irritated, Ebon tosses the orange towel onto the table, standing up. "What?"

"Nakee hug!" And with that declaration, Shiv wraps his arms around the other man's clothed body tightly with a crazed giggle. Ebon sighs.

"Are you done yet?"

Thinking about it, the younger teen looks up. "…yup." The boy releases Ebon.

Though annoyed, it was impossible for Ebon to look at a naked Shiv and not want to touch it. Effortlessly, the man shoves the naked youth to the tattered couch.

"Uff?" Shiv watches as the stronger man crawls over him, kissing him quickly. The naked teen is more than happy to return the affection. Goosebumps are sent through out his body as the other man nips his lips, leaning into any touch that is given to him. Jet black fingers pinch his nipples roughly, making the younger teen wiggle a bit. "Oh~" The man bites at Shiv's neck, causing a shudder. "Ebon~"

Moving further, Ebon quickly moves his hands down the taunt body, between his thighs, to stroke at that growing member. An airy moan escapes the boy upon contact. Griping the length, Ebon pumps Shiv quickly as he continues biting at his neck. With such a limited space to work in, Shiv claws at the side of the couch with one hand and the back with the other. As the older man laps at the blood on his neck, his grip gets tighter, sending Shiv over the edge as he comes with a loud groan.

Collecting the spilt warmth, Ebon coats his fingers in the essence of the Korean. Shiv watches this with lust filling his violet eyes. He further opens his legs as those coated fingers find his entrance, panting slightly in anticipation. Knowing full well the boy underneath him is ready, Ebon presses his warm fingers into the tight heat, feeling the body shudder as he does so. "Ah~!" Moving his lips to a new target to abuse, the dark man opens his mouth over a nipple, sucking harshly. Arching into the mouth, Shiv tosses his head back into the couch cushion. "Ebon! AH!" Feeling the need to hear the boy scream, regardless of the neighbors, Ebon pumps Shiv's cock as he thrusts his fingers deep inside him. "AAH!"

With his whole body trembling, Shiv comes again, releasing what ever he had left. Satisfied, Ebon releases the smaller body, removing his fingers from his depths. The only thing heard was the rapid panting from Shiv's parted lips. Before pulling away completely, Ebon kisses the tired boy's sweaty forehead.

"As punishment for bathin' outside, you will do all the dishes." Ebon cleans up Shiv's mess with the bath towel.

"Awww…okay." Shiv complies with a pout.

Making his way back to his chair, Ebon thinks about the last time the moron did dishes. "I'll clean the silverware first." Last time, the purple haired mutant played with them. Something about how Mrs. Spoon cheated on her husband with Mr. Fork, who was their gardener and then something about Ms. Spork…Ebon didn't want to remember.

"But those are the fun ones." Shiv stays laying, tilting his head slightly in hopes Ebon would change his mind.

"Punishments are not fun." Picking up 'The Dark Half', Ebon continues his reading, in purpose of ignoring his boyfriend.

"Meanie." Shiv speaks softly through a pouty lip. Knowing the other man is tuning him out to the world, he decides to take a nap, loving the freedom being naked allowed. Yup. This was the good life.


End file.
